Everything else can wait
by ASNTwilight
Summary: The Blitzkriegs turn up at the Granger Dojo. But on arrival they come to know of a big problem of their brother. Well I don't even know how this all ended with Kai and Hilary getting together. Oh well. Read and Find out. One shot.


**D** **isclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. (I forgot to put the disclaimer in my previous fics. Sorry.)** **Post V-Force and Pre G-Revolution.**

"Tyson, come here! We've got guests!" Max's excited voice could be heard shouting across the house.

It was a normal winter day at the Dojo. Kai was off training at the harbour and the rest i.e. Ray, Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were wallowing in the warmth of the dojo sipping a warm cup of Japanese tea each. It was about 5 p.m. when the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of some guests that Max had to get up and get them seeing as the others were lazier than him. After a second his shout rang through the hall and Tyson jumped up to see who they had got as guests. Ray, Hilary and Kenny waited inside. When Ty, Max and the guests came in, recognition could be seen on the awaiting trio's face. Okay not on Hilary's but Ray and Kenny's.

"Hello guys! It's good to see you all here. Want something?" Ray greeted them with his usual polite manner.

"No we're fine. But thank you all the same." replied one of the guests.

"Who are they?" Hilary asked the Bladebreakers.

"Oh yeah, you don't know them yet. Well Hilary these are the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai's friends from Russia." Hilary smiled and nodded. "And guys this is Hilary, my classmate, our friend and Kai's crush and vice versa." The Blitzkriegs nodded in acknowledgment and smirked at the last comment whereas Hilary blushed.

"Tyson!" Hilary scolded.

"Sounds interesting. Kai's crush huh?" smirked Bryan. "If Kai likes you, then there must be something special about you. Hilary blushed again.

"So why are you all here? Couldn't take the Russian winters anymore?" teased Tyson.

"That, and to rip your tongue out." was the ever sweet response from the 'sadistic psychopath' you know that is Bryan. To say the least that was all that took Tyson to shut his mouth up.

"Tyson is right though" piped up Spencer. "We did come here to escape the harsh weather of Moscow... and to check up on our little brother."

"Little brother?" okay, Max was confused. Since when the Blitzkriegs have a 'little brother'? Unless they were talking about a certain teo-tone haired blunette that is...

"Kai. He meant Kai." answered their captain. And I mean the Blitzkrieg captain i.e. Tala.

"Oh"

"So how long are you going to stay?" asked Tyson.

"Why Tyson? Scared they will succeed in killing you? Or defeating you?" teased Hilary.

Before Tyson could respond Ray cut in to stop the soon to ensue fight. "I guess it's better if you guys all settle and unpack first. Come, I'll show you around to the dojo."

Ray volunteered to show them to the dojo and set their futons for them. Then he left them to themselves to unpack and settle down some. He closed the door and was about to turn and head back when he heard Spencer's low voice saying "I think Tyson was a bit embarrassed because he couldn't afford us any better. That's why he let Ray take us here. But... what he doesn't know is..." he sighed "this is a lot better than what we got back in the abbey." Ray could hear Spencer and Tala agreeing.

"True." it was Bryan. "Kai is lucky he got a life and friends like this. I sometimes envy him."

Ray decided he should interrupt. And so he did.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I heard you. You know, you can stay here forever if you want. We don't mind. In fact we'll enjoy your company here. I know your past wasn't like others but you can get to enjoy yourselves here... with us. We'd love to have you. "

"First, Ray you won't be forgiven next time if you keep eavesdropping on us. Second, it's not that big a deal. Besides if we stay the _world champion_ is a goner. And your captain cool will be known by a new name Mr. hothead... courtesy of Bryan." this comment from Tala earned laughter from all the occupants of the room except Bry who let an annoyed "Hey!" escape his lips.

"Okay. I'll leave now... for sure. And if you all ever feel low, you know I'm always there to listen to you." said Rey.

"Alright. We'll join you at the dinner I guess." with that said form Spencer Rey left.

About 2 houres later the Blitzkriegs and the Bladebreakers were waiting for Kai before they start dinner. And Tyson was hungry. As always. Nothing new.

"I'm hungry!" see, nothing out of the ordinary. The days won't be the same at the Granger dojo without a complain from Tyson that he's hungry. "Can't we start dinner? Kai will turn up eventually... if he wants to."

There was a simultaneous "No" from everyone.

Just when he was about to open his mouth again, the main door opened and closed with a speed the others wondered how it managed to stay intact. Loud and ragged gasping could be heard. The Blitzkriegs knew it was Kai. He was always like this when he came back from one of his _'angry runs'_. But today something was up. Kai never made it back home before collapsing from exhaustion on the way. But that was when he ran around without any destination in mind. If he made it home he must have been thinking of ending up here. His breathing gave away the information that he was running fast and hard. That concluded he was running for something or from soemthing. The former can't be it. If it was then he would have came in to get it. That left the latter. He was running from something. But what? Kai wasn't really scared of many things but... unless it was... _him._ But it couldn't be, could it? No. That's impossible. He's dead. He was sentenced to death a year ago. So what...?

They all ran to Kai. He was leaning with his back against the door, gasping for breath. His dresses were torn and his hair messed. More over he looked a little worse for wear.

"Kai? What's wrong?" asked Tala cautiously while helping him to get to the living room.

"It's... It's... " Kai couldn't complete his sentence. He was completely out of breath. His lungs felt like on fire.

"Okay. Sit down. Don't talk. Concentrate on your breathing first." Tala helped him to sit.

A few moments later when he had regained his breath Kai started.

"It's my parents. They met up with me when I was training at the harbour. They want me back."

"What? After all the things happened, they want you _now_? They couldn't come anytime sooner?" Bryan was furious.

"Yes. Exactly my point."

"I don't get it. If they want you then what's wrong in it?" asked a really confused looking Hilary.

"You don't know the whole thing. When I was an infant they willingly handed me over to my maniac of a grandfather to use as tool in whatever twisted ideas came to his insane mind. When grandfather was sentenced to death I got the property. And now they want a part of it, ergo, the affection. There's no love. They just want their shares in the money. And that's why they want me. "

"You're not going back to them." Tala decided.

"Never. But they won't give up. I'm still underage by one year. They'll take extreme measures to get me."

"Mr. Dickenson is your legal guardian. I'm sure he won't let them take you away if he knows the whole thing."

"Yeah, I... think so."

"Kai?" Ray asked, concerned. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"N-not really." Kai's voice quivered. "I think I need some fresh air." With that he left.

"Do you think he needs someone to be with?" asked a concerned Hilary.

"No" it was Tala who answered. "Leave him alone for a while and then one of us will go round to get him back to the dinner table... I think sending Hilary will be an idea."

"Sounds like a plan." All of them responded simultaneously. And Hilary blushed, again, for the third time that day. God she was blushing too much for her own liking.

Kai went around to the back of the house and closing the sliding door, sat down on the engawa, leaning on the wall with one leg pulled up against his chest, a hand resting on the knee, and the other dangling over the engawa, and the other hand lending him some support to keep upright. His whole life was so messed up, it was nauseating to think back. The cold air sweeped through, brushing against his bangs and touching his face lightly. He thought about it. And then again. But nothing came to his mind. He couldn't come up with a concrete idea to rid himself from his biological parents. Not without committing either suicide or homicide. And neither sounded good. He wasn't about to give up on life and neither was he willing to spend his rest life behind the bars.

"Kai?" The voice sounded soft, almost scared that if it got any loud it would scare him to go away from it but soothing all the same. Certainly belonged to a female. And that meant...

"Hilary?" Kai asked turning to see her standing under the doorframe with one hand on the door holding it open. He didn't know how much time he had spent sitting there. He had lost track of time a long while ago. She slipped out and closing the door, sat beside him.

"You know, you shouldn't be worried. I know you have a whole number multiple of reasons to not be willing to go back to them. And I know you don't know how to stop them from getting to you. But you know what? You shouldn't get worked up so badly over it. Remember all the times we walked our ways into the mouth of trouble? Well we're alive aren't we? We always made it through. And we will this time too. I'm not going the 'all for one and one for all' thing on you. I just want you to know that you're not alone. Look. There's the Blitzkrieg Boys team, your brothers. They never will turn their backs on you and will always be there for you no matter what. And so would we, the Bladebreakers. Rey is your best friend isn't he? Tyson shares a love-hate relationship with you. Your best rival yet best friend. Max, whom you all have grown to love as a little brother. And Kenny, our techy. The brain of the team. We'll do everything in our power to help you out. You don't have to worry. -"

"And you?" Kai cut in. "I know what you mean to say. And believe me, I think so too. With friends like you lot, I honestly don't need a family. 'cause you all are my family. But... what about you? You said about everyone but youself. I know we're friends but... I want to be something more to you."

"Kai"

"Hilary... I love you. I've always been in love with you. I just couldn't bring myself to confess. Tell me, do you love me too?"

After a few moments of stunned silence he got a response.

"Yes... yes I do. I do love you Kai. I couldn't bring myself to confess because I was afraid I would lose you as a friend. I love you. I've always."

A soft yet passionate kiss followed their confession.

'She's right. We'll figure something out when the time comes. Right now what matters is... Hilary. And my love for her. Everything else can wait... or go to hell.' was all Kai had in his mind.

A while later when Ray and Tala came back from seeing what those two were doing, they were grinning ear to ear. The scene of a napping Kai lying on the grass in the back garden with one hand behind his head and the other draped around, protecting, a dozing Hilary who slept hugging him with her head resting on his chest had been a heads turner. They were glad for those two. But there was a silent agreement between them that neither would tell the others. They each were gifted with four limbs and a head and they wanted to keep it that way. The news will unfold when Kai and Hilary wanted to.

 **Author's note:**

 **So here you all go. My 6th fanfic. Or 5th, technically. I was originally going to upload it on Christmas but then decided against it. I can't wait that long. Besides an early Christmas present would be nice! And I might write another one for that. Pardon if you find any mistake and do point them out for me. Tell me if the rating is wrong for the fic. I would ask your opinion of whether I should continue or leave it as a one shot but I don't have any idea how to continue. No plot line. Sorry. But I'd do the rituals. And that is.** **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
